la_bd_de_journal_au_quebecfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
The Nebbs
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Publication originale aux USA ---- The Nebbs thumb|center|800px|The Nebbs, planche US du 11 avril 1943. *Origine: américaine *Dessinateur: Wallace A. Carlson *Scénariste: Sol Hess *Date de début: 22 mai 1923 *Date de fin: 2 avril 1955 *Copyright: The Bell Syndicate *Genre: humoristique En 1955, The Nebbs fusionna avec The Toodles. Voici le commentaire de DeeDee Degg: *Allan Holtz's American Newspaper Comics says The Nebbs ran until April 2, 1955. Holtz does note that "several references incorrectly cite end dates of 1946 - 49." He goes on that after The Nebbs ended in 1955 those characters were added "for a short while" to The Toodles strip, with some papers retitling the strip "The Toodles and The Nebbs". *http://www.toonopedia.com/nebbs.htm Voir aussi: *The Toodles *La Famille des Nebbs (The Toodles) - La Patrie du Samedi *La Famille des Nebbs (The Toodles) - La Patrie du Dimanche ---- Les bandes quotidiennes: thumb|center|800px|The Nebbs, bande quotidienne US du 12 novembre 1940. ---- Publications au Québec ---- La Famille Fric - Le Soleil thumb|center|650px|La Famille Fric, Le Soleil du 28 mars 1936. *Titre au Québec: La Famille Fric *Journal: Le Soleil *Format: 1/2 page de double tabloïd couleur *Support: papier journal ordinaire *Périodicité: hebdomadaire *Date de début: 3 mars 1934 (première planche connue) *Date de fin: 20 février 1944 (dernière planche connue) *Nombre de planches publiées: 510 + ? ---- La Famille Sans-Gêne - La Patrie du Samedi thumb|center|800px|La Famille Sand-Gêne, La Patrie du Samedi du 16 septembre 1933. *Titre au Québec: La Famille Sans-Gêne *Journal: La Patrie du Samedi *Format: 1/2 de double tabloïd noir et blanc plus 1 couleur *Support: papier journal ordinaire *Périodicité: hebdomadaire *Date de début: 16 septembre 1933 *Date de fin: 28 octobre 1933 *Nombre de planches publiées: 7 ---- La Famille des Nebbs (The Nebbs) - La Patrie du Samedi thumb|550px|La Famille des Nebbs, La Patrie du Samedi du 1er décembre 1951. *Titre au Québec: La Famille des Nebbs *Journal: La Patrie du Samedi *Format: tabloïd couleur *Support: papier journal ordinaire *Périodicité: hebdomadaire *Date de début: 2 juin 1951 *Date de fin: 9 novembre 1957 *Nombre de planches publiées: 197 ---- La Famille des Nebbs (The Nebbs) - La Patrie du Dimanche thumb|650px|La Famille des Nebbs, La Patrie du Dimanche du 3 février 1957. *Titre au Québec: La Famille des Nebbs *Journal: La Patrie du Dimanche *Format: tabloïd 2 couleurs ou couleur *Support: papier journal ordinaire *Périodicité: hebdomadaire *Dates de publication: 6 janvier 1952, 3 février 1957 et 10 février 1957 *Nombre de planches publiées: 3 ---- Les Gens d'en Face - La Presse thumb|center|800px|Les Gens d'en Face, La Presse du 24 décembre 1948. *Titre au Québec: Les Gens d'en Face *Journal: La Presse *Format: 1/2 page tabloïd couleur *Support: papier glacé haute qualité *Périodicité: hebdomadaire *Date de début: 20 juillet 1946 *Date de fin: 4 février 1950 *Nombre de planches publiées: 186 Avait comme bande-compagnon Le Mot de la Fin - La Presse ---- La Famille Fric - La Tribune thumb|center|800px|La Famille Fric dans le journal La Tribune du 15 octobre 1938. *Titre au Québec: La Famille Fric *Journal: La Tribune *Format: 1/2 page de double tabloïd noir et blanc *Support: papier journal ordinaire couleur rose *Périodicité: hebdomadaire *Date de début: première planche connue le 15 octobre 1938. *Date de fin: ? *Nombre de planches publiées: ? ---- Publication en France *Titre: ? *Journal: ? *Année: ? ---- Liens intéressants: *https://www.lambiek.net/comiclopedia.html *https://www.lambiek.net/artists/c/carlson_wa.htm *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wallace_Carlson *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sol_Hess_(writer) ---- Références: *100 years of American Newspaper Comics de Maurice Horn, Gramercy Books 1996 *BDM Trésors de la Bande Dessinée Contactez nous pour toute question: anfo45@maskatel.net